


Nose Stuck In A Book

by IvaliceForever



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Ansem the Wise is chill, Aqua is DONE with Ven's shit, Gen, I blame my brother for this story, I wrote this trash instead of sleeping, Name-Calling, No books were harmed in the writing of this fic, OOC AQUA, Terra just wants to read in peace, Terra with Xemnas powers, VERY OOC Aqua
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 20:42:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17495012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvaliceForever/pseuds/IvaliceForever
Summary: Ven chooses the wrong victim for his latest prank. Aqua calls Terra at two in the morning demanding Ven's head. Terra just wants to finish his book. Ansem is highly amused by the antics of his adopted keybearer's siblings.This is partly WrestleCrazyGamer's fault. I hope you're happy!





	Nose Stuck In A Book

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WrestleCrazyGamer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrestleCrazyGamer/gifts).



> This is based partially on a few skits between myself and WrestleCrazyGamer, so I blame a good chunk of the hijinks on him.
> 
> Also: NINE MORE DAYS TO KH3 INTERNATIONAL RELEASES!

Ven knew he was playing with fire as he snuck stealthily into Aqua's bathroom. They each had their own bathrooms that branched off their bedrooms in Land of Departure, but Aqua's was by far the nicest. Ven loved when she would let him use the large almost jacuzzi sized tub for a soak after a hard day of training. Today though, his foray into her room involved mischief that he was sure would make Terra and Braig both look like chickens. Terra was always super careful with how he chose to prank Aqua, there were lines he never crossed so he didn't end up a Terra-sized crater in the mountainside. This endeavor was made easier given he had stayed in Radiant Garden. Ven and Aqua didn't blame him or demand answers. They both knew he would eventually talk to them about why he couldn't move past the destruction after helping rebuild the castle. Braig flat out avoided pranking anyone who didn't know him well enough to take the joke.

 

Quickly, he found what he was looking for. Careful not to spill the contents of the vial he held in one hand, he slowly poured it into the shampoo & conditioner combo before shaking it up good then destroyed the vial and was quick to vacate Aqua's chambers altogether to to feign innocent slumber back in Radiant Garden's guest room. Aqua would have no reason to believe it was him if this prank went off without a hitch.

 

 

Terra jumped as the cannonfire of the 1812 Overture blasted through the room, quickly trying to find the phone that Ienzo had given him. Terra still hadn't figured out the finer points of working it, but had insisted that his default ringtone be the 1812 Overture when Ienzo asked what he wanted for his default. Looking at the time on the device he groaned: it was already 2:00AM and he still hadn't finished the conclusion of his book. If sleep eluded him for the book, all hope was lost now that his heart was racing. Maybe a piece of music with cannons in it wasn't the best ringtone (or he could start turning it off after he was supposed to be in bed). Checking the caller ID he was surprised to see it was Aqua and quickly pressed the green button.

 

"Aqua? Do you have any idea what time it is?"

 

"I AM GOING TO KILL VENTUS! WHICH GUEST ROOM IS HE HIDING IN!?" Aqua snarled into the phone and Terra felt his blood run cold. Aqua rarely got pissed, but when she did it usually resulted in people shaped holes or people's heads in ceilings or floors. What could Ven have done?

 

"Aqua, Ven can't have done anything right? You're in Land of Departure and Ven is here for the weekend. What happe--"

 

"Don't you even try to defend him or I'm going to assume YOU are how he pulled it off you sleep-deprived closet bookworm!" Aqua challenged, not in the mood to be logically taken off the kill path. While she was sure she would regret calling Terra out in rage, she felt justified in her rage right now and Terra was between her and vengeance. Terra was shocked into silence and very nearly hung up without another word. Not only did she nearly give him a heart attack at two in the morning, she had just threatened and insulted him all over what was likely a stupid prank.

 

"If that's how you feel about it, come to Radiant Garden and find him yourself!"

 

"Do your siblings always try to place you in the middle like this Terra?" Ansem spoke up with a soft chuckle and a tray of tea. Terra looked at him gratefully and accepted one of the two cups with a shake of his head .

 

"No, only when Aqua thinks I helped Ven with one of his pranks."

 

 

Aqua could not believe that Terra had the gall to hang up on her,painting himself as a guilty party as she glared at her reflection. Ven had tampered with her shampoo and now her hair was the most sickening bubblegum pink no matter how many spells she tried. A voice in the back of her head screamed at her that she'd gone too far in how she'd spoken with Terra. Some of the anger dissipated as she remembered what Terra said before he hung up on her.

 

_"If that's how you feel about it, come to Radiant Garden and find him yourself!"_

 

Aqua knew she had struck a nerve. Terra hated being called out about his inability to sleep regular intervals and even more so to be called a bookworm. Aqua used to joke that when he wasn't training his nose was always stuck in a book. Terra had actually cried when she said it was weird for a boy to read so much. Where Aqua was from, most boys couldn't read very well because  they didn't usually go into work that needed it. So she assumed it was only adults and girls who read that much and enjoyed it. It was before they'd gotten closer. While Terra had picked on her a little too, it was never malicious. Usually just constant questions...like when they first met Ven. Terra couldn't help asking questions all at once sometimes despite the effort he put forth after that to try.

 

'I should really apologize to Terra later. VEN STILL HAS TO PAY THOUGH!'

 

Aqua got fully dressed and took Master Keeper to arrive in Radiant Garden, heedless of the fact only Terra was likely away. If anyone saw the rage in her gaze they didn't say anything. In fact Dilan and Aeleus had been quick to let her pass unimpeded when she managed to ask 'sweetly' where Ven was. Ten minutes later all that could be heard from the guest room was screams and then a Ven-shaped hole appeared through the floor of the library, Ven laying limp on the floor by Ansem the Wise's feet as the blond man regarded Aqua with a fatherly smile.

 

"Master Aqua, this is an honor my dear. Would you join us for some tea?"

 

Aqua climbed through the hole and gladly drank a cup, eyes daring Terra to laugh at her current hair color. Instead he was glaring at Ven with a look of almost betrayal. This confused Aqua a little bit.

 

"Ven. You broke your promise."

 

"Terra, I can explain!" Ven said, trying to regain the ability to move. Did pink hair really deserve being blasted through the ceiling? Terra's look hurt a bit worse though.

 

"Alright then. Explain to me why you nearly framed me as an accomplice when you promised me that you wouldn't use your visit to Radiant Garden as a way to cause ANY mischief." Terra said, voice growing colder by the syllable. Ansem the Wise could almost hear Xemnas's darker tones from the young man and quickly gripped his shoulder until he anger began to recede slightly. Contact always brought Terra back to himself.

 

"I had to! Aqua shouldn't have seen it coming since I was here!"

 

"Ven...were you TRYING to make me angry at Terra?" Aqua asked, already horrified that her sweet Ventus could even think of such a thing. Then again, with his darkness back intact he had more of a playful streak than ever. Ven looked guilty.

 

"I just....I wanted you here too okay? I knew that if you thought Terra pranked you that you'd come to Radiant Garden and be with us instead of busy."

 

"I believe what young Ventus means to say, is that he wanted all three of you in one place for the last day of the weekend." Ansem interjected, plying all three with a calming tea blend that usually helped Terra become drowsy enough for sleep.

 

"Terra...I'm sorry for what I called you over the phone. Ven, you ever dye my hair again and try framing Terra I'll wipe the mountain with you. You could have just  asked."

 

Terra didn't answer, simply slung one friend each over his shoulder and uttered a quick 'G'night Master Ansem' and carried them with him and collapsed in a sleepy heat with one arm sprawled over each of his siblings who could only giggle before sleep claimed them as well. They could finally at least sleep beneath the same stars.


End file.
